ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Vampire Chronicles Season Seven
The Vampire Chronicles Season Seven is the 7th season of The Vampire Chronicles. It deals with the aftermath of Lana and Jo's death, and new villains. It is created by Eric Kripke It airs from 2014-2015 Cast * Ian Somerhalder as Damien Salvatore- 22/22 * Ben Barnes as Stephen Salvatore- 22/22 * Emma Roberts as Carol Smith * Zoe Kravitz as Bonnie Clyde * Ben Mckenzie as Adam Saltzman * Andrew Garfield as Lorenzo Darhk * Kellan Lutz as Matt Davis Recurring * Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore- 9/22 * Ellen Page as Valerie Tulle * Teressa Liane as Mary Louise * Todd Lasance as Julian * Christian Bale as Micholas Tomlinson- 2/22 * Jason Dohring as Silas Tomlinson * Alison Mack as Caroline Anderson * Ciara Renee as Karen Sanders-1/22 * Sam Worthington as Carter Hunter- 1/22 Episodes #"Trade-Off"-Six Months after the death of Damien's girlfriend Lana, Damien is forced to continue living life without the love of his life. A newly empowered Bonnie has decided that she will be Damien's moral compass and keeps a close eye on him as he, in turn, cautiously keeps tabs on Adam after loosing his fiancée Jo. Stephen takes an active role in protecting the town from Lily and her family of Heretics, who decide to destroy New York City. Meanwhile Lorenzo, struggles to find his place in Lily’s new life, and is quickly forced to decide where his true loyalties lie. Finally, with the stakes higher than ever, Matt teams up with Stephen and Carol to take down the Heretics, but an unexpected turn of events leaves one of them in a dangerous position. #"Never Let Me Go"- An impulsive decision by Damien threatens to unravel a carefully negotiated deal between Stephen and Lily, he has no choice but to make amends with his mother before things spiral further out of control. However, Lily remains one step ahead and carries out a harsh plan that hits Damien hard. Adam goes to Bonnie for help resurrecting Jo, and to locate a magical stone, which could potentially bring her back to life. Meanwhile, Carol finds herself a pawn in Lily and the Heretics's plan for retribution, uncovers a shocking detail about Stephen's past. #"Age Of Purity"-Damien sets off on a road trip with Bonnie and Adam in search of leverage they can use against his mother. Meanwhile,Carol , who is being held hostage by the Heretics, learns some shocking information about Valerie's past, while Lily tells Stephen of his own past. Adam turns to Bonnie for her help after coming clean about a secret he’s been keeping. In Flashbacks, to 1863, a young Stephen meets Valerie and the two fall in love, but she is forced to leave town. #"I Carry Your Soul With Me"-Just as Damien thinks he’s gained the upper hand in his fight against Lily , an unexpected turn of events leaves him scrambling for a plan B. Elsewhere, when the fallout of Damien's actions gains the unwanted attention of Mary Louise and Nova, Stephen and Carol are forced to spend the night distracting the girls at Whitmore College’s Heaven & Hell ball. Finally, after suspecting that she’s up to something, Lorenzo sets off on a mission to find out what Valerie's is hiding, while a plan set by Adam and Bonnie leaves their worlds turned upside down. #"Fight Through This"-After realizing the downward spiral he was on, Damien decides he’s going to turn over a new leaf and that his actions moving forward will do right by Lana. Lily prepares for the arrival of a special figure from her past, while Lorenzo stands by not sure what to expect. Elsewhere, at Carol's urging, Stephen comes face-to-face with Valerie and learns some upsetting details about her past, while Lorenzo and Bonnie find themselves at odds when they’re forced to fend off a violent threat. Finally, when Bonnie learns some disturbing information involving the Phoenix stone, she is forced to confront Adam. #"Best Served Chilled"-After being reunited with her former love Julian, Lily hosts a dinner party to introduce him to Damien and Stephen and to declare peace between her family of Heretics and the residents of New York City. Damien and Stephen find themselves at an impasse when they realize they have differing views on how to handle Julian’s arrival. At the party, Bonnie and Matt uncover a strange mystery involving some unsuspecting residents, while a devastating revelation causes Adam o reach his breaking point. #"Mommy Dearest- In order to get through to Lily about Julian's manipulating ways, Stephen and Damien confront their mother with painful memories from their childhood. However, when Lily reveals a dark secret she’s been harboring for over 160 years, Stephen and Damien are left questioning everything they’ve ever known about their family. Determined to prove himself to Lily, Lorenzo comes face-to-face with Julian and challenges him to a duel, but an unexpected twist threatens to complicate things. Elsewhere, Matt finds himself in the middle of a deepening mystery involving the residents of New York, and Carol's wold is turned upside down when Valerie reveals some life-changing news to her. # " Doomsday Part Two"-Vandal Amorage searches for Karen Sanders, and Carter Hunter , two reincarnated beings who have existed for 4000 years, currently being hidden by Damien and Micholas, and their respective teams. Fenris plans a meeting between Micholas, and Damien. Amorage demands they turn over Kendra and Carter or he will destroy both Los Angeles, and New York City with the staff of Iris.They devise a plan to deliver the pair as a ruse to get close enough to destroy the staff. Meanwhile Stephen meets with Valerie, and Carol to talk about the new baby. Their original plan fails, and Damien, Carter and Karen get killed by Amorage, aswell as destroying all of Los Angeles. Micholas uses a time traveling device, and travels to the point of the original negotiation with Amorage. Micholas informs Damien of his time travel, so they change their approach to the plan. They deliver Karen and Carter again, but, with everyone's help, Micholas manages to to steal the staff. He and Damien use it on Amorage, destroying his body. Afterward, Karen and Carter head to another city to learn more about their abilities. Lily dies, after stabbing herself to end Julian's threat. # "Cold As Frost"-With the holidays in full swing, a search for Julian leads Damien and Stephen to a small town outside of New York. While managing a holiday toy drive at Whitmore College, Bonnie seeks help from Nova and the two strike up an unlikely friendship. Elsewhere, Carol does her best to navigate her new life as a pregnant vampire, while Adam grows concerned that the pregnancy is effecting her more than she’s letting on. Finally, after finding himself at odds with Damien, Stephen is forced to take matters into his own hands, setting off a tragic chain of events that leaves their lives changed forever. # "Hell Is Other Folks"-Damien's soul is trapped inside the Phoenix Stone, where he’s stuck reliving his own personal hell in the middle of the Civil War, with his dead mother wandering around creepily. He wakes up to a groundhog day amidst war and receives a sad letter from Stephen n asking him to return. According to higher orders, in order to take leave Damien has to arrest deserters and union sympathizers. So he and his pal Henry, round up deserters — and they end up shooting all of them. Its all weird until Lily shows up and he starts to realize that nothing is real. In the next moment, Bonnie is shown to bring back Damien who wakes up only to realize that his brother is also stuck in the stone and his body has disappeared. Bonnie does a locator spell figuring out that Stephen's body is with Julian. Damien races to find Julian, and Julian burns Stephen's body, When Lily shows up again, he quickly realizes that he's still stuck in hell. He keeps shuttling between the war day and real life on a loop unable to save the deserters. Eventually, Damien is exhausted and under the influence of Stephen , he realizes that he needed his mother the most. Finally, as he returns back to the very first vision of hell he had, he sees Lily. Overwhelmed by emotions, Damien begins crying and apologizes to her saying that he missed his mother when he needed her the most and how angry he has been at himself for not bidding her goodbye the way she deserved in the last two chances. He begs her to give him one last chance to serve her and receive her love but death intervenes. Lily dies in his arms and is left devastated. '' This time he actually comes back to real life, broken and perplexed, unable to believe that he lost his mother again and begs Bonnie to send him back. As Stephen tries comforting and explaining to him that all of it was hell faux, he loses it completely and goes on an attacking spree over Stephen, Carol, Adam, and Bonnie, As the episode ends Damien is mentally & emotionally drained as he staggers to stand still, looking around and realizing that this time... ''this was real. # "Things We Lost In The Fire"-With the traumatic effects of the Phoenix Stone taking a toll on his brother, Stephen attempts to help Damien regain his grip on reality, while secretly struggling with his own experience in the stone. Elsewhere, Matt and Bonnie deal with the fallout after Julian and his men take over New York City, leading Matt to spiral out of control and into trouble with an officer named Penny. Meanwhile Tyler arrives from Los Angeles to town for Adam and Carol's baby shower and Carol makes an upsetting discovery involving Adam and his future plan for the babies. # "Postcards From The Bound"-Back in Whitmore, Stephen hangs out with Carol when all of a sudden, she collapses and Stephen notices her hand desiccating (in the hospital). They turn to Valerie for help according to whom the unborn twins are siphoners who've been siphoning Carol's vampirism. Valerie utilizes a talisman hoping the twins would swap their magic source which works for a while but eventually, Carol starts to desiccate real fast. Penny learns about New York brimming with vampires from Matt. Bonnie, Mary Lou and Nova search for Reyna Cruz, The Huntress, only to find her as an old lady in a psychiatric ward. After playing dormant for a while,old Reyna attacks Bonnie when Lorenzo comes right in time saving her by killing Reyna. It later shown that Lorenzo sent the 'X' cards to track the huntress. He burns Reyna to ashes only to revive (reborn) her back in her young true self. Elsewhere, disgusted by himself, Damien returns back to his road-kill antics, picks on Julian & indulges in dangerous games with his mates (Julian encourages Damien o do so to deal with the unending pain he must be feeling). The fight gets nastier with Julian stepping up to fight him. By this time, Stephen has reached the spot and begs him to stop, but Damien continues to fight. After a while Damien looses to Julian, and begs him to kill him. Stephen manages to convince Damien to leave the ring. Damien is annoyed at Stephen for always being his savior even though he doesn't deserve it. Stephen asks Damien to reveal to him the secret, that Damien's been keeping, and learns that he fought Tyler, and killed a person. Stephen beats him up and leaves. He breaks down himself and swears to Valerie that its high time Julian sees his end. Back In New York, Valerie and Stephen finally take on Julian as Stephen catches him off guard & stakes him while Valerie keeps them cloaked. As the scene shifts to the Salvatore boarding house, Damien gets an unexpected visitor, a brunette (she saved him during one of the ring fights) comes in and kisses him. Wallowing in emptiness, Damien gazes into her eyes accepting the bitter truth of fate & as a final jolt of mental agony, he bends down to kiss her back. # "This Woman's Job"-Rayna is a supernaturally blessed vampire huntress who was once compelled by Julian to kill her own father, a hunter belonging to one among The Five. Phoenix sword is her weapon. Back in 1863, hellbent on seeking revenge, she had impaled Beau & staked Julian into the Phoenix hell-stone. She has now released herself and retrieved her sword from Bonnie and Damien. Carol's fast desiccation called for an early C section delivery which was aided by all the heretics & later Bonnie. Suddenly, Beau's wound reopened; soon he gets killed and burnt by Rayna. Nova and Mary Louise had to run for their lives. Valerie & Stephen tried easing the delivery (the twins were reluctant to come out thus leave their constant source of magic). Bonnie, Adam , Valerie watched as Carol successfully gave birth to the twins. Damien is distracted and tries fighting Rayna but almost got staked just as Stephen comes to the rescue. In the process, Stephen gets marked by the sword once more forcing him to run from her. Lorenzo informs Damien that Lana didn't die that night, and tells him that Kai made a hallucinating spell. Later, Damien promises Stephen that he'll make things right now that life has offered him a second chance. Adam names the twins Jo in honor of their mom Josette Laughlin, & Laura in honor of Carol's mother. # "Old Friend"-Carol moves to Dallas with the twins. Valerie locates an anti-magic bar in Los Angeles, , St. James Infirmary where Stephen must hide (as Rayna's sword won't be able to trace him there). At the bar, Stephen meets Micholas. He eventually finds out why Stephen is hiding, and becomes furious. Bonnie and Damien meet Lorenzo at a supernatural museum-like organization named "The Armory" who are desperate to lock up Rayna. Enzo's working for them as they're giving him information about his ''family. He wants to know Stephen's location in order to lure Rayna in. Damien adamantly keeps his brother's location a secret after getting warned about the organization's dubious past from Valerie. An equally adamant Lorenzo tranquilizes Damien and knocks out Bonnie. Damien wakes up and sees Tyler who was to soon transition to his werewolf side since it was a full moon. Bonnie here takes desperate measures to save Damien from being bitten. Damien struggles with Tyler who makes him realize that ''people are always dying around in order to save him and it must stop. Taking it to heart, Damien advises Bonnie to not open the cell as she could die. Undeterred, Bonnie manages to open the cell only to get her skull bashed by Tyler who runs away after a fight. Damien sees that she's not healing with his blood & he gets her hospitalized. As he talks to an unconscious Bonnie , he says that he's deeply hurt to have put her and Stephen's lives in danger both of who tried to save him which brings him to think that it'd be best to take himself out of the equation as to no longer bother his loved ones. And it'll all ends tomorrow. # "I Would For You"-Stephen and Valerie pursue a herb that can hide them from Rayna; Bonnie makes a discovery that thwarts Damien's plan to take Rayna down; Stephen questions his future with Carol. Matt decides it may be time to take a real stand against vampires. Three Years into the future, Stephen is captured by Rayna. Rayna tells him that is a Plan B that, she doesn't want to kill him, and can transfer the mark to someone else who deserves it. She mentions Damien, but Stephen says she's trying to get them apart and rejects, but Damien comes in and says it was his idea. # "Days Of The Future"- Three years from now, The Armory is searching for Enzo and Rayna as they believe the former released the huntress, but actually Matt had freed her to get Stephen back into the Phoenix hell stone as the vampire had something to do with his girlfriend's (Penny) death. Alex has kept Nova and Mary Lou as hostages for these 3 years experimenting on the latter with Rayna's blood (it is lethal to witches) eventually sending Nova to find Enzo in return of Mary Lou. Rayna and a werewolf toxin-saturated Damien coax Stephen to do the mark transfer who eventually sets off on a run from Rayna. Damien is struggling with the werewolf toxin in his system and contemplating on whether he should participate for the mark transfer (as he'll die when Rayna does naturally in another 60-70 years ergo, bidding goodbye to his chance of seeing Lana ever again) or come up with a better plan. In the meanwhile, Valerie comes to his rescue; over the past 3 years - her and Stephen's friendship has seen evolution and while globe-trotting, they've managed to contact an individual who may know ways to end Rayna. Nova finds Enzo and they decide to collectively fight Alex who they eventually corner. Alex is curious as to why Enzo is so desperate to stash all the lethal-to-a-witch pills and reveals that there's no antidote and Mary Lou is as good as dead. Valerie and Damien are running against time to capture Rayna and save Stephen but it gets too late as the huntress gains over them - Damien finally agrees to do the mark transfer but before they're done, Rayna has already stabbed and sent Stephen back into the hell stone leaving Valerie and Damien devastated. Nova and Mary Lou share their final moments and in a run-in with Rayna, Nova gets marked and the sword gets stuck to their car. Both Nova and Mary Lou finally decide to be together in death as they do their last magic to break and destroy the Phoenix stone forever along with blowing their car off to pieces. Rayna who was chasing them all along stands there devastated and stunned as she watches her stone, her mark (Nova) and probably her sword gets destroyed this time, for real. # "I Went To The Forrest"- Destroying the Phoenix stone led to escape of all the trapped souls followed by rampant possession of dead bodies. Stephen 's body gets possessed by a remorseless vampire who goes to Memphis sorority parties to quench his blood thirst. Stephen's soul gets into Marty, an alcoholic mariner who was in the middle of a road mishap. He/Stephen struggles to stay alive as an ongoing blizzard starts taking a toll on him. Damien, Adam and Valerie team up to catch hold of both Stephen's body and soul before the latter's host body succumbs to cold and detox. Valerie, with the help of Rayna, gets to know about Marty's whereabouts and informs Damien who goes on search of him and manages to contact him via cellphone. He keeps Marty/Stephen engaged and moving while Stephen reminisces about their childhood and opens up about how he felt about Damien selfishly bailing on him time and again over the years. Eventually Damien catches up on Marty just in time who falls down unconscious. He makes him sit inside the warmer car and gives him doughnuts to keep his younger brother fed and going. However hypothermia starts pacing up on Marty and now, they are rushing against time to go catch Stephen's body, which is busy feeding off University sororities in Memphis. # "One Way Or Another"- Damien arranges an ambulance as Marty Hammond's state worsens. Adam and Damien track down Ambrose - the vampire who has taken residence in Stephen's body. After both Marty Hammond and Stephen's body are arranged, Valerie does the transfer spell during which she realizes that Stephen was meant to be with Carol and she should not be in their way. After fixing Stephen, she lets go of him on good terms and parts ways to explore the world. Damien apologizes for his selfish desiccation decision and begs Adam to get back to being friends who blankly refuses stating that he has been better and safer without being disturbed by Damien and he does not want things to go back to the way they were. Cut-to Bonnie in a psychiatric ward in Asheville, where she has been taking the pills for over three years, to stay off The Armory's radar; she learns that they needed her to open some basement vault once sealed shut by a Clyde witch. Enzo gives her a visit and lets her know that these pills would eventually kill her so she should stop taking them. Just as they hug, Bonnie sees Damien standing outside her room holding flowers. He has come to apologize to her but cannot bring up anything to say. Bonnie gives a rude smirk and bangs the door shut on her once best friend's face. Both rejections, from Adam and Bonnie leave Damien hurt. # "Somebody That I Used To Know"- Bonnie's condition worsens as her first scab appears. Damien and Enzo work out a deal with Rayna in which if they kill all the enlisted vampires in her murder list, Rayna will allow them to utilize her last EverLasting's life and help out Bonnie. Over the last 3 years, Bonnie and Enzo have become a couple. Cut-to present day, Bonnie has not yet forgiven Damien ; he does most of the dirty work but remains an uninvited guest to Bonnie & Enzo. Stephen goes to Dallas trying to make amends for how he left things with Carol but neither her nor Adam are interested in bridging back their old friendship with Stephen. Just as Damien and Enzo are this close to sealing their end of their deal, Rayna adds hundreds of more names to the list leaving an impossible task ahead of them as they only have a week to kill em' all before Bonnie succumbs to the effects of those poisonous pills. And the clock starts ticking NOW... # "Kill Em All"- Damien makes a deal with Alexandria wherein he will deliver them Bonnie for opening the vault provided they send some workforce to help him track down the long list of vampires. Matt realizes that 2 years back, he killed Penny while she was capturing Stephen, who came to New York to pay respect to Laura Smith. - a thought that had been compelled away by Stephen under a false cover story of car accident as Matt would get shattered as he and Penny had just gotten engaged. However, Matt still holds grudge against Stephen for having destroyed his, Penny's and hundreds of others' lives. Damien-Enzo, Matt-Stephen, Carol-Adam and the men from Armory team up separately to finish off Rayna's list. Pills' effects start wearing off of Bonnie enabling her to practice magic again. She opens the vault and Alex finds Yvette's body in an unrecognizable state though hearing her voices. As Alex and the others search inside the vault, Bonnie traps them inside the building thus keeping her promise she made to Virginia. Finally, Rayna's last life gets transferred to Bonnie, but along with that gets transferred her hunter instincts, turning Bonnie, a girl whose entire life revolves around her near and dear ones who unfortunately are vampires, into a vampire huntress. # "Requiem For A Vision"- Bonnie is not waking up to prevent herself from killing her vampire friends. Carol and Enzo individually enter her head and try convincing her to let go of the murdering urge and to embrace this new chance at living. Each of them fail as Bonnie kills them in the dreams, thus marking them in a way. Stephen vervains Carol to keep her out of harm's way; both have a heart-to-heart talk clearing away 3 years' worth of misunderstanding. Damien tries reverse psychology on Bonnie by getting in her head and urging her to better die so he gets his Lana back. Enraged and hurt, Bonnie rips out his heart, marking him. But this try by Damien doesn't go in vain, as Bonnie does wake up. She gives a heads up to Carol who is heartbroken as she realizes that she'll have to abandon her daughters to be on a never-ending run with Stephen. Matt convinces Bonnie to try to remain rooted to her human side and she agrees, but in one condition: she needs to finish off Damien once and for all. Bonnie and Damien have a major clash at the woods with she beats Damien more brutally than ever; yet he doesn't give up and draws her towards the very tree stump where Bonnie was once remembered after she had died. He tries calming her down by making her realize that she's powerful, she's handled more supernatural forms than he can remember, that he admires and cares for her and that may she forgive him for what he has done to their once strong friendship. Undeterred, Bonnie takes a final jolt at Damien but just in time, Matt tranquilizes her. Damien and Matt tuck her in to safety in Matt's car hoping that she'd be out for 8 hours or so. Somewhere in midway, Bonnie wakes up, chains up Matt, shoving him in the backseat of the car and takes control of the wheels and drives back to finish her unfinished business. Damien and Enzo find ways to save Bonnie as Matt had earlier, known from the Shaman that: if the link between Bonnie and the Last Everlasting can be severed in any way, the curse will probably sever too. With all paths in front of them, there are just a few major roadblocks: The Armory's magically sealed shut wherein Yvette could be wandering anywhere and someone has to go get inside the Armory to get The Everlasting's body out. # "Gods And Monsters"- Enzo, Damien, Stephen and Carol try coming up with plans to open The Armory while Matt and Bonnie are chasing after them. While doing so, they meet an accident that injures Matt badly. Adam and Carol decide on making the twins open up the vault by siphoning off Bonnie's spell. Penny's spirit makes Matt realize that he deserves better, making him regain his consciousness. The twins open the Armory. Damien and Stephen go inside. Enzo lures Bonnie to the cabin, letting Damien and Stephen buy more time. The tiny cabin gets nasty as Bonnie, unable to hold her urges, holds a stake down Enzo's chest. While searching, Damien and Stephen finally approach the vault which Damien decides to venture in, alone. He assures Stephen that in some way or another, everything will be okay. They share a handshake and hug and part ways as Damien finally gets inside the vault. Enzo recollects of the glorious 3 years as he struggles to the impale while Damien , just in time, finds the Everlasting's body, sets it on fire thus severing the link and lifting the curse off of Bonnie. Outside, Adam tells Carol to stay back with Stephen and parts ways on good terms saying that no matter what, they will always be family, Stephen and Carol get back together. A rejoiced Bonnie forgives Damien on the phone and while he's getting out, he starts hearing Lana's voice. Enzo and Bonnie warn Damien that it is the vault playing tricks with his mind but he keeps following the voice and something scary overpowers him. Enzo rushes in to help encountering a strange Damien. Three months from now, Everybody's trying to find Enzo and Damien, Adam manages to crack open the code for the vault but they find it empty. Bonnie remains helpless as she lost two of her closest people and her magic never came back. Gradually, the rest start getting reports of large number of people going missing and they realize it's them, but they don't know where to start looking. Somewhere far off, Damien and Enzo have lost every shred of humanity and killing endless people for sake of sport. Stephen is shown writing his journal to Lana promising that he'll get them back and whatever Damien does in all this time, its not his fault. Category:Http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Seasons Category:The Vampire Chronicles Category:Seasons